Loneliness
by coolmarauders
Summary: This is about Zoe. Her mom is still sick in the hospital and darkness is looming nearer. Terrible things happen and Zoe has to face whatever's out there. Whatever it is that has been killing all the innocent people
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note I do not won any of these characters. I've never written a fanfic for this story so here goes. Hope u guys like.

Zoe was walking in the park. "Why do you keep following me?" she demanded of the boy behind her. He looked to be about her age and had blonde hair.

"Hey babe," he said. Zoe rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Wanna hang out?" he asked her.

"No," said Zoe rolling her eyes. The boy stepped up and grabbed her wrist. He leaned in.

Zoe took two steps back and twisted her arm away from him and walked away in disgust. She could feel that he was following her again. She turned around and yelled, "Stop following me!" But it wasn't the same boy. He looked exactly like the other boy but he had brown hair.

"I'm sorry if my brother has been bothering you," he said smiling kindly. "He can be annoying at times.

"That's your brother?" asked Zoe forgetting that she was going to ignore any boys who tried to talk to her.

"Yeah he's my twin."

"Oh," said Zoe. "I gotta go. Bye." 

"What's your name?" the boy asked her.

"Zoe," she said.

"I'm Luke," he told her.

Zoe turned around and ran. She was going to be late to see her mother in the hospital and it was all because of these stupid boys. She hadn't really talked to any boys since Simon. At school she ignored everyone and did her work quietly.

She ran into the house to find that no one was there. There was a note on the fridge from her father.

Zoe,

I'm sorry but I'm going to be at the hospital all night.

Please don't come up there. I'll call you if anything

Happens. You can make yourself dinner or have a friend

Over

Zoe glared at the note. She thought that her father had made an agreement that he would bring Zoe to the hospital every other day after school but he had blown her off. I hope there's nothing wrong with mom she thought.

She turned the t.v. on and started making spaghetti. She heard the doorbell ringing. She went to see who was at the door. She opened the door and found herself looking Luke the boy from the park.

"Hi," he said.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked her curiously.

"I looked it up in the phone book," he said sheepishly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I'm bored and I don't really have anything to do," he said.

"Well, I guess you could come in," she said remembering the last time she had invited and unknown boy into the house. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked?

"Coke is good," he said sitting down on the couch by the t.v. She went in the kitchen and came out with 2 cokes.

"Tell me about yourself," he told her.

"Uh I have a dad who lives here and- my mom she's in the hospital with cancer," Zoe said chocking back tears. "My best-friend just moved to Oregon," she said.

"I'm sorry about your mom," he said. "I know how you feel. My mother died 3 years ago of pneumonia. I hated it it. She stayed in the hospital for more than a year and they didn't help her. She never came back," he said glaring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry," said Zoe gasping. "That's so sad. I'm afraid that my mother won't ever come back either," she admitted sadly. "She's so sick and nothing they do helps her. She's always in so much pain. Sometimes it scares me to see her," she said talking more to herself than the strange boy who was sitting beside her.

The phone rang. "Hang on a sec," said Zoe. She ran and got the phone.

"Zoe, you mother has gotten worse and we fear that she won't make it, please come up here right away if you can," said the kind voice of a nurse.

Zoe dropped the phone and rushed into the other room. She was as pale as a white sheet of paper. "What's wrong?" asked Luke sounding concerned.

"My mom. She's gotten worse," said Zoe starting to sob.

"Come on Zoe. I'll drive you up there," he said. "It'll be okay." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to his van. They quickly got in.

Zoe's teeth started to chatter and her lips were turning blue. "It's okay," said Luke handing her a blanket from the backseat. The heat was already roaring full blast but Zoe didn't seem to notice it.

When they got there Luke helped her inside and told the reception lady what was wrong. She got a nurse to help Zoe get to her mother. Luke said that he's wait outside and if anyone needed him he'd be there.

Zeo walked with the kind nurse to the elevator. She was still shaking but it wasn't so bad. When they got to her mother's room Zoe slowly opened her door afraid of what she would see. She saw her mother with her eyes clothed and tubes connected to her mouth and nose. Her father was sitting in a chair beside her mother's bed.

She went and sat next to them. Neither of them said a word but they didn't have to. They were okay with the silence. Suddenly a nurse came in. "It's gotten worse," she told them. "Her heart rate has gone down."


	2. death in its saddest form

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I don't own these characters. Blah blah blah.

"Mom," whispered Zoe her eyes filling with tears. The nurses had given her a few minutes alone with her mother as they didn't believe she would live. Her mother lay there with tubes sticking out and her eyes closed. "I love you," Zoe whispered.

She saw her mother move. She faintly opened her eyes and said, "Zoe I love you and none of this was your fault. It would have happened anyway. Keep living your life. Don't give it up before you have even lived." 

Zoe didn't know what her mother was talking about but she nodded. "I love you," her mother said and her eyes closed for the last time. Zoe collapsed on the floor sobbing. She knew that her mother was dead. Two nurses bustled in and checked her heart rate and pulse.

"She's gone honey," said one of the nurses to Zoe. Zoe didn't move. She just lay there beside her mom. She gripped her hand and whispered, "I love you mom." Then she fainted.

When Zoe woke up to her surprise she found herself in a hospital bed. Her father sat in a chair beside her bed. His eyes were red and bloodshot. Zoe tried to sit up but felt a searing pain in her head.

"Stay still honey," said her dad.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You fainted and when you fell you bumped your head," he said gently.

All of a sudden the memories came rushing back to Zoe. Her mother dead. She would never see her again. Zoe felt tears trickle down her face. She lay her head down and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said to her father.

He looked at her and said a bit harshly. "None of this was your fault Zoe. It was a bad thing but you couldn't have done anything to help her."

"I could have noticed the symptoms earlier and maybe she would have lived," Zoe managed to choke out.

Her father took her hand and said, "No Zoe, that's not the way it was meant to be. I could have noticed too but maybe we weren't supposed to notice. Maybe this was meant to be."

Zoe nodded. Her father handed her a glass of water that had been on the table beside her bed. "When am I allowed to leave," she asked her father softly.

"You are allowed to leave when ever you are feeling better. Zoe shut her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamed of her mother and her mother repeated what she had said to Zoe before she had left. "Zoe I love you and none of this was your fault. It would have happened anyway. Keep living your life. Don't give it up before you have even lived."

This time when Zoe heard it she smiled for she knew that he mother could never truly leave her for she would always be in her heart to help her in her times of need.

When Zoe woke up this time she saw the boy Luke sitting by her bed. There was also a nurse in there tidying everything up. "What are you doing here?" she asked Luke.

"I asked for some time with you and your father said it would be alright."

Zoe nodded and shut her eyes. "I have to tell you something. Don't shut everything out like I did. Keep living your life. You can grief but don't mope about for the rest of your life," he said gently.

Zoe stared at him angrily. "That's what my mother said and I don't get it," she spat out at him. "Why does everyone order me around like I'm some stupid child?" she asked him.

"We are just trying to help Zoe and what I mean is that you are allowed to have happiness in your life. You don't have to be miserable forever. You can smile and laugh if you want to."

Zoe nodded. "Thank you Luke. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Could I just have some time alone to think?" she asked him. He nodded and went out the door to her room. She lay there thinking. Thinking about her mother and Simon who's lives were both taken from them.

They were both innocent kind people who didn't deserve death. Even though Simon was a vampire who sucked people's blood she had loved him. She had loved her mother yet they had left her.

She heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened. It was her father.

"Zoe, I've come to take you home," he said. "You've been here long enough." 

"How long?" she asked.

"Seven days," he said. Zoe opened her eyes in amazement. It felt like only a few days.

"When they got home Zoe's dad said, "There's a surprise in the house. I'll be at the store. If you need me call my cell phone."

Zoe got out confused. What was the surprise? Why was her dad going to the store. She opened the door and was attacked by something.

"Zoe!" said her friend Lorraine.

"Lorraine!" said Zoe. Her friend engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Zoe," she said. Zoe nodded. "I missed you so much!" she said to Zoe.

"I missed you too! I thought you were in Oregon," he said to Zoe.

"Well once I heard that something was wrong I flew out here immediately. Dad wasn't so happy but too bad for him!"

Zoe smiled with tears in her eyes. She knew that she had the best friend in the world. Lorraine could always cheer her up.

"I hope you haven't gotten any more hickeys since last time missy," said Lorraine in a fake stern voice wagging her finger at Zoe.

Zoe laughed and shook her head. "That's sucks," said Lorraine in her normal voice that just made Zoe laugh more. "Zoe, tonight is going to be a girls night," Lorraine informed her. "I already told your dad and he agreed that it would be good for you."

Zoe nodded. "Okay." 

"First we're going shopping!" Lorraine announced.

After they had been to all the stores in the mall they decided to go to Zoe's house and watch a movie. They watched 3 movies and didn't fall asleep until 6 in the morning.

The next day Zoe announced that she had to go back to Oregon or her father would come out here and look for her himself. Zoe hugged her and said, "Thank you so much Lorraine." Lorraine shrugged. "It's my job, I'm your best friend." Zoe waved goodbye to the car until she couldn't see it anymore. Then she went back into the house.


	3. the kiss

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING.

Zoe walked inside. "Hi dad," she said seeing him sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked a little worried. ""What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

He handed her the paper. She glanced at the front page and saw an article that had caught her eye. The headling was Werewolves or What?

It was an article explaining that recently ten people had been found dead all around the city and all of them had some kind of bite mark on their neck and some people expected that it was some kind of wolf.

Zoe gaped at the paper in disbelief. It couldn't be… It couldn't be Simon could it?" she asked herself. She mentally slapped herself. Of course it couldn't be. Simon had died. She had seen it with her own eyes. It was probably just some kind of wolf like everyone thought it was.

"I don't want you going out late at night anymore," said her dad looking worriedly at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Zoe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew her dad was just worried about her but she wasn't a baby. She could take care of herself.

"Okay dad," she said to make him happy.

He smiled at her. "Hey Zo do you think you could go to school tomorrow?" he asked her pleadingly. "You have already missed a week and I don't want your grade to slip too much," her dad said.

Zoe thought about it for a minute but then she nodded at him. "I guess I'll go to school tomorrow," she told him glumly.

The next morning Zoe decided to walk to school since the exercise would do her good. Plus it wasn't that far from her house. She slipped her coat on and stepped outside into the chilly morning air. It was still dark outside since it was only about 6:30.

She was walking down the sidewalk and she kept getting the feeling that omeone was following her. She decided not to look back though. She turned the corner and broke into a fast fun. She could hear the footsteps following behind her. She kept running until she turned the corner to her school. She heard the footsteps stop and go back quickly in the other direction.

Zoe quickly sprinted up to the school yard feeling safe even though the few people who were already there were staring at her. Zoe had become pretty weird to some of them. She seemed so much darker than before and she had been missing a lot of school recently and no one knew why and when she did come she wasn't usually very awake. She was always falling asleep in her classes and she hadn't had any friends since her friends Lorraine had moved away.

Zoe didn't mind that they were staring at her. She was just glad that she had escaped from whatever had been chasing her.

Zoe was having a hard time keeping her eyes awake in all of her classes but the teachers were pretty forgiving since they knew what had happened to her.

After school Zoe walked to her house and found a note on the door from her father.

Go ahead and let yourself in Zoe. I will be back late tonight. Sorry but it's for my work and they need me. You can unthaw a pizza if you want. See you tonight.

Love,

Dad

Zoe let herself in and made herself some hot cider and warmed up one of the pizzas. Once she was done eating she did her homework and watched tv for a while. She found she was very restless and was having a very hard time sitting still though. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her that morning.

Maybe she should have just stopped and let it get her. There wasn't that much left that was worth living for. But she couldn't leave her dad all by himself. But she should have just seen who it was that was following her.

Finally Zoe decided to go for a walk. She looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock at night. She figured that her father would be getting home in about an hour or so. She wondered if she was going out on purpose to try and see what it was that had chased her but she managed to convince herself that she just wanted to go for a little walk.

She walked over to the park by her house and sat down on the swing. She felt like crying but she didn't know why. Maybe she missed Simon.

She heard a voice behind her. "Who is it? Zoe? Is that you?"

Zoe turned around to see Luke staring down at her.

"What's wrong Zoe?" he asked surprised to see her crying.

"I don't know she muttered. Have you read the paper recently?" she asked him suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked frowning.

"Did you see the article about everyone dying and people thinking it was a wolf?" asked Zoe.

He nodded. "Well this morning when I was walking to school someone was following me and I started running and they chased me until I got up to the school and then they disappeared. It think it was the person who had been killing people," she admitted fearfully.

"Oh Zo, I'm sorry they chased you but I don't think it could have been that person cause what about all the bite marks?" he asked.

Zoe closed her eyes and decided to tell him. "I think it was a vampire," she said quietly.

Luke stared at her. "Zoe I think you're just really tired and shocked at what happened to you he said still staring at her. "You'll feel better tomorrow after you get some sleep.

Zoe nodded silent tears streaming down her face. Luke unsurely pulled her into a hug and she rested her head against his chest. After a while he lifted her chin so she was staring up at him.

"You should go home and get some sleep," he told her. "Okay?" Zoe nodded.

He gently bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Zoe's eyes fluttered shut. He quietly walked away. Zoe stood there for a minute touching her lips in surprise. Then for the first time in a while she smiled and made her way back to the house.


	4. Bad News

Author's Note: I do not own the characters. Blah blah blah. Yeah. Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Zoe tossed and turned in her sleep that night trying to get the stalker person out of her head but she just couldn't. She had to know who it was!

The next morning Zoe woke up and went into the bathroom to get ready. She saw that her eyes were red and her hand was red and had bite marks on it from during the night. Zoe stared at her hand. Why had she bitten herself? She had an idea at the top of her head but shook it away before she had time to acknowledge it.

She pushed her hair back from her face and splashed some cold water onto it to help wake herself up. She then got changed into jeans and a t shirt and walked downstairs. She saw her father sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper. He looked up as she came in then went back to his paper.

Zoe reached into the cupboard and got out some cheerios and a bowl. She sat down next to her dad and began munching on her cereal.

"Zoe have you been feeling alright lately?" her father asked her.

"Yes," she said looking suspiciously at him. "Why?"

"Well, I read in a magazine that kids who have gone through this often bottle their feelings up and that can lead to problems later in life," he explained to her.

"And?" She probed him knowing he was leaving something out.

"Well," he said looking guilty, "I have been thinking and it's so close to the end of the school year and then it will be summer. I decided that this summer I am going to send you to a boarding school where they will help make up for the school work you lost during the year and you can make some friends." He looked nervously at her to see what her reaction would be.

"What?" she screamed at him. Her anger finally came out. "You just don't want to have to take care of me! You would much rather go to work and hang out with your business friends than watch me! I can't believe you would do this to me so soon after mom left!" Zoe screamed at him, all of her anger was finally coming out and it just happened to be directed at her father.

He stared at her blankly for a few minutes trying not to let out how much she had just hurt him. "Zoe," he mumbled quietly. "This just proves what I've been telling you. You have been so emotional lately and I think that it would be a good idea for you to be with people your own age. The teachers there will be able to keep a much better eye on you than I will. I admit it. I have been lacking these past few weeks. It's just that I don't know how to deal with you anymore. You've changed so much since your mothers death."

Zoe stared at him in astonishment and without saying a word she got up and ran to her room.

Her father stared after her wondering if he had done the right thing.


	5. Boarding School

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! This is going to be a short chapter, but the next one will be a lot better and longer! I promise and I will make it very soon like maybe today, or tomorrow! Thanks to all the reviewers!

Zoë lay in her bed miserably. She didn't want to go to boarding school. She would have to leave everything here.

She picked up the phone from underneath her messy bed and dialed a number. She held it to her ear waiting while it ran three times, then four.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Hey, Luke. This is Zoë."

His voice softened. "Hey Zoë, what's up?"

"Well. I just wanted to tell you that next week I will be leaving."

"Leaving where?" he asked confused.

"Well. Um. My dad sent me to a boarding school for the summer," she said hoping that he wouldn't take it badly.

"That's stupid. Why would he do that?"

"He says I need to meet people my own age." 

"Well why can't he just let you do that here?" he asked angrily.

"Maybe he's doing the best he can!" Zoë shouted into the phone.

"Zoë," said Luke his voice getting quieter. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to go. I will miss you.'

"Well maybe it's best this way," said Zoë, her voice hardening. She hung up. She looked down at the phone realizing what she had just done. She threw the phone at her all and collapsed onto her bed sobbing. "What did I do to deserve this?" she shouted into her pillow.

Zoë quickly stopped as she heard a knock on her door.

"Zoë? May I come in?" came the sad voice of her father.

"Yes," she replied wiping her eyes.

Her father entered and took one look at the messy floor, but quickly walked over to her bed. "Zoë, I am not trying to get rid of you. I love you. I thought this might be best, but if you don't want to go I won't make you."

Zoë thought about it for a moment. "I'll go, dad. I think you're right. I need to get away for a while, and make some new friends."

Her father looked sad at the thought of his baby girl leaving him, but nodded, knowing this was the best thing to do.


End file.
